


Girl!Gerard Bonus Material

by GsSecretPornStash



Series: Girl!Gerard [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Art, Drawings, Fan Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GsSecretPornStash/pseuds/GsSecretPornStash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some terrible sketches I made of a female Gerard Way as depicted in my other stories!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl!Gerard Bonus Material

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry I can't draw! It was just fun to attempt to capture Gee as I imagined her. So here! Sorry about the bad quality (of the drawings and the pictures, lol).

So, this is Gee the first day she came to the bookshop, feat. little nametag and all!

 

Headcannon that Gee in high school was basically Allison Reynolds from The Breakfast Club. She looks terrified the way I drew her, but that's probably realistic.

 

Something about the way I drew her face creeps me out a bit, but oh well, you get the idea. This is Gee the morning after, messy-haired, tangled in sheets, covered in hickies, and happy.

 

That's all for now folks!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think, maybe? Sorry again, I know this isn't porn, but whatever


End file.
